1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to headset and more particularly, to headset having an infrared emitter and an infrared receiver to automatically achieve power-off function.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, headsets, such as earphones, are widely used to play music. In operation, a typical headset is connected to a main device such as a computer or a digital video disk (DVD) player via a connecting line for receiving electrical signals. However, even when a user takes the headset off his head, the headset continues to work if the user forgets to turn off the audio player or pull out the connecting line from external device. Therefore, the headset is wasting power and the life of the headset is correspondingly decreased.
Therefore, a new headset is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.